


Sanders Sides Part 3

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: What's Virgil up to hmmm?





	Sanders Sides Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post two chapters today since this one is really short.

Virgil stirred, yawning as he stretched, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. The room was very open concept, sleek and modern furniture, patterns made of blacks and whites. He’d been tucked in on a couch, soft, fluffy blanket wrapped around him. He stood, blanket draped over his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen, finding his favorite mug and putting grounds in the coffee maker, cracking his neck while he waited.  
He looked over his shoulder at the slight whoosh, Deceit appearing in the middle of the living room he’d been sleeping in, dark smoke dissipating almost instantly.  
“Out and about kinda early, huh?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. Deceit smiled, throwing his hat carelessly, landing it perfectly on the coat rack.  
“What can I say, duty calls.” He replied, leaning against the kitchen island, across from Virgil.  
“I see you’re making yourself at home.” He commented, Virgil snorted and flipped his hair back, grabbing another mug and pouring the coffee. Neither added any sugar.  
“I might as well start calling this my room, I crash here enough.” Virgil replied, blowing on the hot liquid, deciding to risk a sip, and burning his tongue. Deceit tutted.  
“Patience is a virtue.”  
“Oh please Milo, you just added an ice cube to yours.” He froze, just for a second, but it felt like forever. It had been an eternity since anyone used his real name, since anyone knew his name. Deceit, Milo, regained composure and took a swig.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re speaking of. Besides, would I ever lie to you, Lucian?” Milo took another sip to hide his pleasure as Lucian rolled his eyes. Virgil. What a ridiculous name to tell them. Lucian was much more fitting.  
“Just shut up and make some breakfast. I’m starving and we both know I can’t cook.”


End file.
